The last of a Warrior Race
by Tyr Sabare
Summary: Gohan and Vegeta 2 of the last saiyans left decide to find if there any members of there race still exist but what if another evil seeks the same quest
1. Arising of The Next Level

My story is about the 7 years between the Cell and Buu saga. It will be A/U most revolving around Gohan and Vegeta struggling in the universe being 2 of the last of there species not to mention the strange new enemies he will be fighting.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own dragon ball z if I did I would be very happy.  
  
It was at that moment Gohans life was torn away from him. As his father nobly sacrifices himself for the good of the earth but as we all know that wasn't the end of Cell.  
Suddenly a ki blast came out from nowhere and pierced through Trunks body causing a fatal wound to the young demi saiyan, everyone knew who cause this assault but how was he able to survive self-destructing himself? The dust cleared to reveal the deadly android himself smirking at his kill  
  
"Well that's 2 saiyans down only 2 more to go" he said as charging up a large ki blast directed at Gohan.  
  
Gohan starred in shock at his fallen friend as a powerful surge swelled through his body, increasing his power three fold but it didn't stop there.  
  
"Cell no more" Gohan said, "First my father then trunks not to mention the thousands of innocent lives that you took this is where it ends"  
  
As he said this, his hair grew down his back surging with energy forcing him to embrace this new power. "Fell the wrath of Super Saiyan Three"  
  
"Well it looks like you have achieved a new level but that will still not be enough for you see your not the only how who increased in power"  
  
As Cell powered up Gohan thought this was an excellent time to redeem his mistake as he charged up an unforseen attack. Putting his hands to his sides he charged energy in to both of them one had the blue energy of the kamehameha and the other a orange-yellowish colour of the masnko-ha as he put them together he asked  
  
"Cell are you ready to see my ultimate attack?" "I call it the kamesanko I suggest you prepare yourself for this because it's going to make one hell of a hell of a bang"  
  
"Well since you want me to sign your death warrant so be it," said Cell as he countered with a kamehameha of his own as the chanting of the both attacks began.  
  
Ka Ka Me Me Ha San Me Ko HA! HA!  
  
As a swirling beam of energy comes flying for the kill towards Cell as he quickly counters with his own beam to finish this fight with a show down.  
  
As the 2 blasts collided a magnificent flash was created blinding everyone bar Cell and Gohan, as the light dimmed it revealed the 2 blasts having a tug of war in power, as the blast of Cells seemed to slip.  
  
"Cell this for my father!"Gohan screamed as the mighty blast tripled in size and absorbed Cells wave.  
  
"What no! This can't be happening I am the perfect being I am unbeatable!" as the blast of Gohan neared his final words were heared "I shall return!" he screamed as the blast swelled around him until he was no more.  
  
"That was for you dad," Gohan said as he powered down back to normal  
  
"Brat what the hell was that?" demanded Vegeta  
  
Gohan smirked "that Vegeta was the third level of Super Saiyan"  
  
"2 levels in one day that's quiet an achievement Gohan" Krillen commented  
  
"Thanks Krillen but now we have bigger concerns we have to wish everyone back" said Gohan  
  
"Right then let's go" Piccolo said as everyone's auras flared up as they flew to the lookout.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Sir we've found someone with an enormous powerlevel"  
  
"Where is it located?" the strange figure asked  
  
"On a planet known as Earth the death place of Frezia and King Cold and apparently the home of the Legendary Super Saiyan"  
  
He smirked "Well then it looks like I've found what I've been looking for. Send a direct course for Earth"  
  
"Sir from our current location it will take 5 months to reach the planet shall we still move on?" asked the subordinate. "Not to mention fighting someone with that sort of power."  
  
"You dare question my orders?" as he raised his hand shooting a small ki blast right at the man obliterating him to ash "Anyone else question my orders?" as all on the bridge stood in shock and returned to work not wanting to suffer the same fate "Good then, now lets head to Earth to test out this new fighters abilities"  
  
Well then who is this dark force coming for earth? What are his intensions for Gohan? Find out next time I can be bothered to write.  
  
Should I bring Goku back to life?  
  
Right away Not at all In the next year When he is needed Or in the 25 Budokai  
  
Ps-need at least 5 reviews to update 


	2. Evil Shows Its Face

Part 2 of The Last of a Warrior Race  
  
This chapter will mainly deal about the forces coming to earth for Gohan. The poll to bring back Goku is still on once again the choices are Right away, Next Year, Seven Years, When he's needed or not at all. Please give you opinion when reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Evil Shows Its Face  
  
It was not long after the order was declared that the ship is to head to earth. That they will be fighting a Super Saiyan.  
But as far as these people knew, nothing could beat their leader. He has destroyed all enimes in his path and taken revenge on many ice-jins for what they did to his race. For he was the ultimate fighter, he reached the pinnacle of power in his race. But there was a downfall to this power he achieved. To reach this level it caused an incredible mental strain on the warrior that will continue to destroy his mind day by day unless he absorbs enough energy to sustain his mental state. His quest has gained him fights with many races ranging from the ice-jins and remaining Saiyans, even the false legendary Super Saiyan Brolly after the comet he was riding on was collided into a nearby planet from the warriors ship. Needless to say that was a lot of energy used to establish a mental shield for his mind for at least 4 years but he still needs more for each passing day the attacks grow stronger decreasing his lifespan as well, he might not live for another year. He is hoping that this next source will sustain him permanently so he can continue his reign of destruction.  
  
As the man stared into the stars with his cold soulless golden eyes, his tail wrapped around like a belt, red fur covering his body with thick black hair crawling down his back stood there curiously. 'How could someone reach that power without reaching the level I am in' he thought 'He must be the Super Saiyan that killed the Cold Family, he was the one to avenge our race.' He smirked "well at least it was own race who defeated the stupid lizard." As he retired to his quarters, counting the days until his fight with the true Legendary Super Saiyan.  
  
Meanwhile on Earth  
  
Gohan was racing towards the lookout with his aura flaring wildly leaving a white trail behind him as he was flying ahead of everyone as his power dropped dramatically and he fell from the skies plummeting towards the grounds  
  
"Gohan!" Krillin yelled as he flew to intercept him catching him a few seconds after. "What's the matter with you Gohan?" he asked as Gohan awakened  
  
"I don't know but I think it has something to do with being Super Saiyan 3"he replied wearily.  
  
"Well I'm not surprised." Vegeta stated "Apparently that is truly the Final Form of Super Saiyan and reaching it less then an hour after the 2nd level will most probably drain most of your energy, not to mention that attack" "I'm surprised you didn't realise that yourself brat"  
  
"Well I was just a little preoccupied blasting that thing to HFIL you know" Gohan replied  
  
Vegeta smirked at the remark and flew towards the lookout followed by the rest of the Z Fighters  
  
Meanwhile 2,500 light years from earth  
  
As the strange Saiyan walked on the cold metal floor leading to his quarters he heard a announcement on the intercom  
  
"Commander we have found an Ice-jin fleet blocking our path to earth how should we proceed?  
  
He smirked "Doesn't that race ever give up?" "Very well then if they want to die then so be it" as he flew out to the exit of his ship  
  
Ok chapter 2 done first things to clear up  
  
1-the fact about the evil dude being ssj4- well in my story I'm saying that you can't revert back from it and the longer its sustained the more mental harm it will cause, and with the energy he's gathering is to be used as a mental barrier to sustain his form. Also I'm not going to call it Super Saiyan 4 but can't think of anything so I'm open to suggestions.  
  
2-Yes I'm going to make it so Saiyans can breath in space as you've seen at least twice in the show.  
  
Please Review I want your opinion if I should keep going on. 


End file.
